Arrows of Love
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: Oh no! Atlanta's been hit with Eros' arrow, and now, she can't get enough of Archie! But nobody knows that Atlanta is acting under the affects of Eros' arrow, so when Archie finds out, he's devestated. But does Atlanta still have some feelings for Archie?
1. Movies and Pizza

**A/N:** Well I was working on pretty much all of my other stories, when I got bored of it, and decided that I had this idea for awhile and decided I'd go with it. I haven't seen Bows and Eros yet, but since it was a Valentine's them, and Eros was the other name for Cupid, I decided I'd do this story. Just what I mean... you'll have to wait and see.

**!Warning:** This story, unlike my other, will have serious AxA fluff— at least that's the plan. So, if you aren't into the major fluff scenes— simple solution: Don't read.

**Full Summary:** Archie has liked Atlanta for quite awhile now, but she still remains in the dark about his feelings for her. But when Atlanta's hit with "Cupid's" badly aimed arrow (I say Cupid because "Eros' Arrow" sounds odd, but he will be referred to as Eros), the first person she sees is Archie, and now she can't get enough of him! At first, no one realizes, and Archie is torn when he realizes that Atlanta's newfound feelings for him are just effects of the arrow. But when the effects of the arrow has been reversed... does Atlanta still have some feelings for Archie? Read and find out.

**Note:** Okay as far as I know, Eros or as he is known in Roman mythology, "Cupid", has to hit both people with an arrow in order for them to fall for each other, however for the sake of the story and the idea I have, it's been changed to how it is now and how it is portrayed on TV— who knows, maybe in different versions of any legend regarding Eros, that's how it is.

**Disclaimer:** Class of the Titans doesn't belong to me.

**Arrows of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Movies and Pizza

"Atlanta... we've been friends for awhile, and... I've wanted to ask you this for awhile, but... I guess I was afraid you'd reject me, or worse, tease me about it endlessly. Or, even more worse, ruin our friendship. But I really, really like you and..." Archie groaned and sat back down on his bed. No matter how he worded it, no matter how much he tried to make it sound good, it always came out sounding terrible, and he was sure if he ever actually said it to Atlanta, she'd laugh him off the face of the earth. _Well maybe that's an exaggeration, _Archie thought miserably. _But it can't be too far off... but I should really give her the benefit of the doubt. She's my friend— she might find it weird, but I don't think she'd be mean about it. Then again, why take that chance? _Archie thought. He jumped when there was a knock at his door, and he walked over and opened it. Standing in the doorway, was none other than the girl who had been on his mind most of the day— and even more than that.

"Hey Arch, listen, Herry's driving the others in to go and get pizza, I told them we'd pick some movies out for the night— we'll have to pick a few movies out because you know that Theresa will freak if there's no chick flick, and Odie likes a thriller— so let's say we get three movies. Come on, are you just going to stand there all day?" Atlanta added, in a teasing tone. Archie grinned back at her.

"No," he told her. "I'm going to— race you to Herry's truck!" Archie exclaimed, and with that he raced off. Atlanta grinned and began running her fastest, passing Archie on the stairs and beating him to the truck in record time. By the time Archie got there, Atlanta was already sitting in the backseat of Herry's truck, seatbelt on and a grin on her face. Archie opened the back door and slid in next to her.

"Someone's a little slow today," Atlanta teased. Archie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I could have beaten you in a fair race," Archie accused.

"Are you saying I cheated?" Atlanta demanded. The rest of the team came out of the dorm and hopped into Herry's truck.

"Well you do have the advantage of super-speed," Archie informed her. Atlanta rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms, she glanced out the window and refused to talk to Archie after that. Archie sighed and leaned back in the seat, relaxing. He knew Atlanta would get over it eventually, like she always did. _She's quite competitive... _Archie observed. Hiding his grin, he couldn't help but also think, _but then again, so am I. _

Herry pulled the truck over and parked it near the park where they normally jogged. Jay looked at his watch and then once everyone was out of Herry's truck, he leaned against the door.

"The pizza probably won't be ready for half an hour— should we meet back here?" Jay asked.

"If you guys get here first and Archie and I aren't back within five minutes, just head home, we'll walk it's not far." Atlanta told him. She grabbed Archie's arm, and started dragging him in the direction of the movie rental store. Theresa just watched them leave and shook her head, a smile already forming on her face. Herry noticed the grin that had suddenly appeared on Theresa's face and looked back at her, confused.

"What?" he asked. Theresa just shook her head and started walking towards the pizza place.

"Nothing, Herry." Theresa told him.

—

"How about this one?" Archie asked, holding up a gory movie. Atlanta sighed and grabbed it from him frustrated and placed it back on the shelf. She rolled her eyes and left the movie aisle, moving on elsewhere. Archie followed her, appearing to be confused. "What?" he asked her. "That was an awesome movie! Theresa would've watched it," Archie added, but not very convincing.

"Right, she hates movies like that! We already picked out a cool movie, now we have to get a chick flick for Theresa," Atlanta told him with a sigh. Archie groaned and looked longingly back at the gory movie before following Atlanta to the chick flick aisle— the dreaded aisle of movies no sane guy should be made to watch. At least, that was his opinion— he was sure most guys shared it with him as well.

"Fine," Archie replied reluctantly. He looked on the shelves and tried to honestly think of what movie they could watch that would be good. And once he realized he was doing that, he burst out laughing.

"Now what?" Atlanta asked him. Archie shook his head, trying not to laugh. Atlanta rolled her eyes. "Whatever, come on, help me pick out a movie!" she told him.

"Hey, you're a girl, how hard can it be?" Archie asked her.

"Thanks for noticing Arch," Atlanta told him sarcastically. "But even though I'm a girl, I don't know what movie Theresa wants." Atlanta told him. Archie glanced around at the movie selections, and sighed. _If Theresa wants a chick flick so bad, why couldn't she tell us what movie to get? Or at least give us some options._ Archie thought, irritated.

"How long have we been here?" Atlanta asked suddenly. Archie shrugged.

"How should I know? It feels like forever now..." Archie told her. "Let's just grab something that looks mushy and let's go." He suggested. Atlanta quickly grabbed one of the movies from the shelf, and took it up to the counter to pay for the others as well. When they left and went back to the park, the red truck was gone. _I'd bet my leg brace that they didn't wait for us and this was planned. _Archie thought, unable to keep a grin from his face. Atlanta saw the smirk appearing on his face and looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked. Archie quickly lost the grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, uh... just figured Herry was too hungry to wait. We should head back before they eat everything," he lied. Atlanta seemed to accept that answer, and started walking. Archie stayed still a moment, watching her, and sighed before catching up. _Atlanta... I wish I could just ask you out._

—

"So why didn't we wait for Archie and Atlanta again?" Herry asked as he parked near their dorm. Theresa grabbed the pizza from the backseat and sighed.

"Because Archie really likes Atlanta, and we wanted to force them to have a bit more time alone together," she explained, as if explaining the most obvious thing in the world. Probably because she was, at least in her mind. Neil, who had previously been observing his beautifully manicured nails, laughed as he got out of the car.

"_More_ time alone together? They're _always _alone together," Neil told Theresa, strutting past her into the dorm. Theresa groaned and shook her head. No matter how hard she tried, she would never make the guys understand the importance of what she was trying to do— which was get Archie and Atlanta together. _I know that Archie likes her, it's only too obvious. But Atlanta... nobody knows how she feels, but I think if she knew that Archie liked her, she'd see she did too. Am I the only one who thinks it would be the greatest thing ever if two of our best friends ended up together? _Theresa thought. She placed the pizza down on the table in the living room, and pulled the curtain back from the window. Archie and Atlanta were nowhere in sight, and Theresa smiled to herself, sinking into a comfortable position on the couch. Herry, who was very hungry and unwilling to wait for Archie and Atlanta, had decided to make something quick to eat so that they could save the pizza for the movie. Neil— well, Theresa wasn't sure exactly where he had gone off too, but if she had to make a guess, she would say that he was probably in his room posing for himself in front of his body length mirrors. Jay she knew for a fact was discussing something with Odie in his room, and Theresa was sure that something was probably to do with Cronus. _As usual... _She added in her mind with a sigh.

After awhile, Theresa got bored of staring out the window watching for Archie and Atlanta, and decided to turn on the TV and see what was on, at least until they had movies to watch. A few minutes into one of her favourite sitcoms, and Theresa was completely unaware of a laughing pair of teens entering the dorm— Archie and Atlanta had finally arrived.

"I can't believe you did that," Archie replied, laughing. Atlanta shrugged, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Well _somebody _had to." she told him, entering the living room. "You were just sitting there like a dork," she added. Archie stopped laughing and glared at her, but soon shook his head grinning again. He noticed Theresa smiling at them from the couch, and frowned.

"What?" he asked her suddenly. Theresa just shook her head, but the smile never disappeared from her face. Atlanta sat down on the floor in front of the table and placed the movies down.

"Okay, I hope this one is okay for a chick flick," Atlanta replied, handing the movie to Theresa. As soon as she had passed the movie over, Theresa squealed in delight.

"I've been dying to see this movie! How did you know to get it?" she asked excitedly. Atlanta, who had been blasted with Theresa's squeal, was still in a bit of a daze.

"I just looked at the movie that had the most copies there, and that seemed to be the most rented out. This was the only copy left— but you owe me big time Theresa, the guy behind the counter just looked at me like I was some kind of weird... moron." Atlanta told her. At the mention of the guy behind the counter, Archie frowned and crossed his arms. He muttered something that Atlanta didn't quite catch, but Archie didn't mind— he never meant for her to hear what he said anyways.

"So I guess you two finally got back," Jay replied, entering the room. Herry, Odie and Neil followed close behind him, and Herry quickly grabbed a seat on the couch.

"All right, _pizza!"_ he exclaimed, opening the box. Everyone just laughed, and settled down into a comfortable position. Jay, Theresa, Herry and Neil were sitting on the couch. Odie had curled up into a comfortable position in a chair, and Archie and Atlanta were lying on the floor, leaning their heads on their hands.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch first?" Jay asked. Theresa grabbed the chick flick from the table.

"This one!" she exclaimed happily. Jay forced a smile.

"Oh, well... Archie and Atlanta got a horror flick. Why don't we watch that first, and then we can watch this movie... to help you forget about the horror movie." Jay suggested. Theresa pouted, but brightened up.

"Sounds good!" she exclaimed again. Jay passed Archie the horror flick and Herry turned out the lights. Archie put the movie into the DVD player and got back into his comfortable position on the floor. He couldn't help but glance over at Atlanta, so close beside him he could smell her shampoo emitting from her hair. Atlanta, feeling as though someone was watching her, turned and faced Archie, seeing his gaze never leave her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and smiled back at him instead before returning her gaze to the TV screen. Archie sighed and looked back at the TV as well, seeing the movie starting.

—

About halfway through the movie, Atlanta started to find it getting a little scarier than she had planned. Normally, horror flicks did nothing to her, but for some reason, she was jumping and actually not finding this one extremely lame. She turned her head to face the back and saw that Theresa was hiding her face in Jay's sweater, clearly terrified and regretting her agreement to watch this movie first. Atlanta saw Odie covering his mouth, ready to get sick— Herry, munching on popcorn slowly, as if the drama in this film was something not to be taken lightly— but also not something to interrupt the growling of his stomach. Neil covered his face, peeking through his hands at the blood being splattered in the movie. Atlanta jumped when she suddenly saw Archie, who had sat up and grabbed another piece of pizza. Archie saw her jump and grinned.

"Scared?" he asked her. Atlanta shook her head.

"Of course not— it's just some lame horror movie," she added. She turned her attention back to the screen and gulped, hiding her head in her hands. _Go figure, a movie that's actually scary... _Atlanta thought sarcastically. _I swear, if Archie says one word, I'll— _Atlanta stopped thinking and lifted her head out of her hands as she felt Archie scoot closer to her. She stared at him, questioningly, but Archie shrugged and leaned towards her ear.

"It's okay to be scared, Lanta." he whispered. With that, he moved back to where he had been and lied back on the floor, the pizza he had been eating long gone. Atlanta smiled gratefully at him and lied down next to him, staring at the screen. Whenever a scary part came, she hid her head in her hands and whenever Archie noticed, he smiled at her and shook his head. Who would've thought Atlanta would actually find a scary movie— scary?

**A/N:** Well this was a bit more of an introduction to Archie's feelings and a good ol' feel-good type thing. I'll be posting this chapter with the next one anyway, so no worries. You'll get to see Atlanta get— -gasp!- hit with Cupid's arrow. R&R, let me know what you think. And be prepared, hopefully, for some serious AA fluff— maybe not next chapter (not sure yet) but for sure the one after that.


	2. Eros

**A/N:** Well as I said, here is the next chapter like I said, and after all, I couldn't go back on my word could I? Besides, it might seem boring to just have that first chapter available because it doesn't really get into the plot of the story. So, here's the second chapter. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Class of the Titans belongs to— well, not me.

**Arrows of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: Eros

By the time they had finished watching all of the movies, it was late, and Athena had ordered that they go to bed. Grumbling, each of the teens walked up the stairs and headed to their own rooms. Archie was just changing into his night wear, when he heard footsteps outside his door. Curious, he got up and walked over to his door, opening it just a crack to see if there was anyone out there. He saw no one at first, and then jumped when Atlanta's face suddenly appeared in front of his door. Archie jumped back, surprised, and fell on his bed. Atlanta knocked on the door, causing it to open slightly more.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Archie nodded and stood up. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a light shirt to wear to bed. Atlanta plopped down on his bed and leaned back.

"Athena always ruins all the fun," Atlanta complained, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, really! It's Friday night, and we weren't making _that _much noise. This just sucks." Atlanta added. She heard Archie close a dresser drawer and sat up. "What are you doing?" she asked him, eying the shirt in his hand.

"Changing. Turn around, please." Archie told her. Atlanta rolled her eyes and turned back around, lying down on the bed.

"You're just putting a shirt on, what's the big deal? What, are you shy?" Atlanta teased. Archie pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to his desk, grabbing a book off of it. He sat down on his bed, and turned on a lamp.

"No, Atlanta, but I doubt Athena would approve. Besides, you make it sounds like you _want _to see me without a shirt." Archie added, teasing her. Atlanta blushed and sat up straight.

"What? No, I don't! I was just— oh never mind." Atlanta replied finally. Archie grinned and couldn't help but chuckle to himself, and Atlanta, noticing this, grabbed the pillow out from behind him and tossed it at his head. "Jerk." she told him, sticking her tongue out. She noticed Archie reading and raised an eyebrow, questioningly, at him. "What are you doing?" she asked him. Archie looked up, seeming surprised and then noticed the book he had. He quickly tossed it on the floor.

"Uh n-n-nothing," he stuttered. "Just reading." he added. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm bored... do you think old Athy's gone to bed yet?" she asked. She shifted her position and lied down on the other side of Archie's bed, still staring up at the ceiling as if it would open up to reveal the heavens. Archie gulped, awkward because of how close they were, and looked away. Atlanta didn't seem to notice his awkwardness, not considering the possibility that maybe her best friend might like her as more than just a friend. She just felt close to Archie, and didn't find it weird at all. Friends who were close, spent time together. _Too bad Theresa can't understand that... _Atlanta thought, thinking of her red-haired friend who was constantly grilling Atlanta for details whenever she and Archie hung out. _She makes it seem like we're dating or something. But I mean, Archie and I don't think of each other that way. Why is it that to be good friends with someone of the opposite sex always makes people think that there's more going on? _Atlanta asked herself. Realizing she wouldn't get an answer, she sighed.

"Athena? Probably not. But she's probably in her room still. She might even do a room check later," Archie added as an afterthought.

"I'm so... bored." Atlanta complained. Archie laughed.

"So do something." he replied, stifling a yawn.

"Like what? We're all supposed to be in bed," Atlanta told him. Archie's eyes glittered and he stood up, grabbed his sweater and pulled it over his head.

"Since when have you listened to Athena?" Archie asked her, grabbing his board from the floor and walking down the stairs as quietly as he could manage. Atlanta narrowed her eyes and quickly went into her own room, slightly neater than Archie's, and grabbed her board that was propped up against the wall. She started to walk down the stairs when Theresa came out of her room, and noticed the board in Atlanta's hand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Theresa asked. Atlanta sighed and started to walk down the stairs.

"Going boarding— don't tell Athena!" Atlanta added, reaching the door. Theresa padded down the stairs and sat on the last one, peering up at Atlanta.

"You wouldn't happen to be going with Archie, would ya?" Theresa asked. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Theresa, I am. Now I'm going to go before Athena realizes we're not in bed." Atlanta told her. "Remember, _don't—_"

"Tell Athena, yeah, yeah, just go already." Theresa replied, standing up. Atlanta grinned and backed out, closing the door behind her. Archie was sitting on the curb, waiting, seeming impatient. When Atlanta came out and saw him, she poked him in the back of the neck. Archie flinched and turned around, smiling when he saw her.

"Finally," he told her, laughing. "I thought you got lost somehow, or that Athena found you out and dragged you back to your room." he told her, faking seriousness.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily. Are you coming?" she asked, getting on her board and taking off. Archie grinned and followed her. Atlanta got ahead of him, and turned around, facing him and stuck her tongue out before continuing on. She rounded a corner and Archie followed her, but stopped— Atlanta was suddenly nowhere to be found!

"Atlanta!" Archie called, looking around. "Where are you?" Silence greeted him. Not even the sound of a passing car could be heard— it really was quite late at night. "Atlanta... stop fooling around, come on!" Archie shouted. Suddenly, he heard a scream, and started running. _That sounded like Atlanta!_ Archie thought, worried.

—

Atlanta turned around to see if Archie was really far behind her, when suddenly she hit a rock with her board and fell forward, luckily into a nice patch of soft grass— much softer than the sidewalk she could have landed on. Atlanta rubbed her head, which was now sore from being slammed into the ground, and looked around. A young couple was arguing loudly and violently near a park bench, and Atlanta rolled her eyes. _Can't they take their arguments somewhere more private? Why does everyone insist on arguing in public? They just embarrass themselves... _Atlanta thought, irritated. She didn't know why, but seeing young couples always angered her, whether it was a couple arguing, making out, or even just holding hands and looking at each other with the similar look in their eyes— love. Atlanta started to stand up, and just grabbed her board that had somehow ended up behind her, when she saw a teenager around her age, with a much younger looking face, aiming a crossbow at the young couple, arrow ready to be shot.

"Hey!" Atlanta shouted, diving for the teenager. The arrow was shot; and Atlanta screamed as it sunk into her shoulder. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, and looked up. The teenager was frowning down at her, with a strange look on his face— worry? Guilt? Atlanta couldn't tell for sure, but she COULD tell that the pain in her shoulder was excruciating. She went to grab at the arrow, but it was suddenly gone, as if it had just disappeared into thin air. She felt around for a wound, but didn't even find a tear in her shirt. Atlanta's head shot up, looking around for the young youth, but she saw no one.

"Atlanta!" a voice cried behind her. Atlanta stood up, and turned, seeing Archie run towards her. _Archie... _Atlanta thought slowly, feeling dizzy. She felt her knees grow weak, and fell. Archie caught her. "Atlanta..." he replied worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked finally. Dizzy feeling gone, Atlanta looked up, and smiled at her purple-haired friend, who was staring worriedly down at her.

"Archie!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Archie was startled at the sudden show of emotion, but didn't shove her away— he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention Atlanta was giving him, but he felt very worried about how she was suddenly hugging him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, once she had let go of him. Atlanta smiled and nodded.

"Of course, silly!" she replied enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go boarding!" she added, grabbing his hand. Archie was forced to follow, but still felt confused. _What's gotten into her? _He thought, confused. Atlanta stopped running, and Archie grinned meekly to himself. _She must have realized she was acting a little weird... _Archie decided. Instead, Atlanta turned to him, pouting and placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you coming or are you just going to make me drag you? I have to get my board," Atlanta added.

"I... Atlanta... what... what exactly happened, I heard you scream earlier, and I—" Archie stopped when he saw Atlanta looking back at him, confused. _She didn't scream earlier... _Archie realized. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. _So then, who did? I heard someone... great, this is awkward. _Archie thought. He looked down at Atlanta, and shrugged, more to himself than to her. _Well, I'll play along. _He decided, walking with her, board under his arm. _What harm could it do?_

"ARCHIE! Come on, slowpoke!" Atlanta cried, hopping on her board and taking off. Archie shook his head, as he placed his own board on the sidewalk and took off. _Weird or not, she's still as competitive as ever, _Archie noted. "Archie!" Atlanta cried. She stopped her board and waited for him to catch up. "Gee, you _are _slow," Atlanta commented. Archie glared at her.

"Whatever, let's just go!"

—

Theresa had just finished grabbing herself a drink from the kitchen, when she turned around the corner to go up the stairs and nearly walked right into Athena.

"Oh— hey, Athena." Theresa replied, her voice suddenly much higher than usual. "I was just getting a drink," she added nervously, indicating the glass in her hands. Athena glanced for a moment at the glass and then resumed staring at Theresa, as if searching her face to see if she was hiding something. At least, that was how Theresa felt— like she was a bug under a microscope, under inspection, an experiment.

"I see," Athena commented. "I thought I heard voices earlier— I suppose you were talking to yourself?" Athena asked. Theresa frowned and shook her head. _Atlanta will KILL me if I tell Athena that she snuck out with Archie. _Theresa thought.

"Oh, no, I was talking to Atlanta— on the PMR!" Theresa blurted suddenly. _Oh that was lame... REAL lame, Theresa... _Theresa scolded herself. Athena looked around, and then back at Theresa's face.

"And where is your PMR now?" she asked. Theresa gulped, and thought quickly of an answer, ANYTHING to get her out from Athena's inspecting eye.

"I uh... left it in the living room!" Theresa replied suddenly. _Neil, I hope you forgot your PMR in there earlier, or else I'm dead. _Theresa thought. She said a silent prayer in her mind, hoping beyond hope that Neil's carelessness would help her out of this sticky situation. She walked into the living room, and let out a breath of relief. Sure enough, Neil's PMR was sitting on the table in the living room. Theresa picked it up and showed it to Athena. "See? Thanks for reminding me, I have a bad habit of forgetting it." Theresa lied. Athena looked up, searching Theresa's face. _Please don't let her see that I'm lying... _Theresa begged silently.

"Very well," Athena replied, passing the PMR back to Theresa. "But why was it in the living room? I told all of you to go to bed," Athena added. Theresa sighed. _Doesn't she ever give up? _Theresa asked herself silently.

"You did. See, I realized I had forgotten my PMR downstairs, and then came down to get it— Atlanta was getting changed and she somehow managed to hit the button on her PMR, and it called me. So, after that I came in here to get a drink." Theresa told her. "I, uh, should be getting to bed now though, so... goodnight." Theresa replied finally, forcing a smile. Athena looked at her suspiciously, but nodded.

"Yes, good night, Theresa." Athena replied. Theresa rushed up the stairs and didn't realize she had stopped breathing until she was in her room, safe behind the closed door. She started breathing again and sighed. _I can't believe she bought that, I mean how lame was that? Still, I never was a very good liar. I guess that's a good thing. _Theresa thought. Putting the glass on the table next to her bed, Theresa sank into the soft mattress, curled up under the covers, and turned off the bedside lamp. _Atlanta, you and Archie owe me BIG time for not blowing this. _Theresa thought, her last thought before falling asleep...

**A/N:** Well, well, well... Atlanta got hit with the arrow! And she, unknowingly, met Eros. In this book I have at home, he's described as a youth. I guess in some legends, he is -shrugs- so that's how I portrayed him in this story. I've already mentioned though that it's been changed slightly. Also, just to clear things up, and this will be actually cleared up in the actual STORY part in the future, the affects of the arrow don't work with Eros— in other words, in this story, he can't make people fall in love with him, or make himself fall in love with someone else, thus why Atlanta didn't fall for Eros since she saw him first after being hit. Hopefully that will make more sense when explained in future chapters. Also, a note, remember the arguing couple for future chapters. That's it, R&R.


	3. What's Wrong With Atlanta?

**A/N:** Sorry about that, to those of you who I told I was going to update yesterday. I did intend to update this story, as well as a fair amount of my other stories. Anyways, yesterday my mom ended up waking me up bright and early in the morning to go to this campsite and visit with one of her friends— and when we got back home, we just went back out with my dad to see my moms friend. Didn't get back until one in the morning, and I'm not allowed online past midnight. So, here we are now, sorry about that, but I did honestly mean to update yesterday, and would have otherwise.

**Note:** In answer to a question asked by Moopy, the affects of the arrow will last a few days at least, not sure entirely yet but as the story progresses I will keep you informed on how long it will last. (This question was asked over at ficwad)

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Class of the Titans isn't mine.

**Arrows of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: What's Wrong With Atlanta?

Archie opened his bedroom door, ready to go to bed after racing Atlanta home, but stopped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at the hands and then turned, seeing Atlanta hugging him. _What the...? _

"Uh... Atlanta?" Archie asked, confused. Atlanta let go of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. _Why is she suddenly acting as if she... likes me? I mean, I know she likes me, we're friends, but I mean— likes me, likes me. _

"Good night, Archie!" Atlanta cooed, standing on her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on Archie's cheek. She turned on her heel and walked into her own room, leaving behind a pleased, yet bewildered Archie, touching the spot where Atlanta kissed him with his hand. Dopey grin on his face, Archie decided not to try and figure out the strange ways a girls mind worked, and simply accept it. He was sure that in the morning, Atlanta would be her usual, competitive self, and probably forget all about this insane wackiness.

The next morning, however, when Archie was planning on spending the early morning and maybe even the early afternoon, sleeping, he was awoken by a figure jumping on his bed, telling him to wake up.

Which, like any sane person at five o'clock in the morning, wasn't taken to very kindly.

"Archie! Wake up, it's morning!" Atlanta exclaimed excitedly, poking him in the nose. Archie turned over on his side, groaning and covered his face with a pillow. If he ignored her, she'd go away...

Whoever said _that _was clearly wrong, because it only aggravated Atlanta more. She grabbed the pillow from his face, grabbed the one under his head, and sat on her knees at the end of the bed, waiting for Archie to get up.

"Atlanta, it's five in the morning. What's so important that you had to wake me up?" Archie asked, trying but failing to stifle a yawn. Atlanta stifled a yawn herself, but smiled brightly.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you," Atlanta told him. Archie sat up straight at hearing that, and immediately rushed to feel her head.

"Huh, you don't _feel _like you have a fever..." Archie muttered, more to himself than anything, but Atlanta heard nevertheless. She pulled his hand away from her head, but held on to it.

"Of course I don't feel like I have a fever, I _don't _have one! What's so strange about me wanting to see you?" Atlanta asked, confused. Archie sighed and ran a hand through his already messy bed hair. _Now I know something's up... _Archie thought. Suddenly, the reason to Atlanta's strange behaviour came to him. _Theresa probably told her that I like her! And now... Atlanta's playing a joke on me. Typical. Or else, she's just playing a joke on me and doesn't realize I like her. _

"Jokes over, Atlanta." Archie told her. "Now go back to bed, and let me do the same," Archie told her, falling back onto the mattress. His head had just sunk into the pillow he had reclaimed from Atlanta, when she lied down next to him, pulling the covers over her. Sighing, Archie sat up a bit and turned to her. "_Your _bed, Atlanta." he told her softly, although wishing he hadn't. Atlanta would probably leave now, and go to her room, sticking her tongue out at him before she left. Instead, Atlanta sat up and looked down at him.

"Archie, why did you say earlier, "Jokes over"?" Atlanta asked. "I don't remember saying any joke," she added, confused. At least, she seemed that way— but Archie was sure it was an act, one that was wearing on his patience— he loved practical jokes as much as the next person, but when it involved tugging at his heart and being naive when Archie knew what she was doing, it wasn't all that funny.

"I mean, you. Acting as if you like me." Archie told her reluctantly. Getting the words out was hard for him, because he was almost afraid that somehow Atlanta would pick up on his feelings for her in his voice and ignore him for life. _Nothing irrational about that fear, huh Archie? _He told himself sarcastically. _Just like your fear of water... _

"But I do like you, Archie. A lot. Why does that surprise you?" Atlanta asked him. Archie was surprised at her answer, but then stopped to think for a moment. Atlanta, he knew, wasn't the type of person who would pull a joke like this anyways. And if she did, it wouldn't last very long because she'd burst out laughing immediately, holding the sides of her stomach and tell him it was all just a big joke.

Yet, she hadn't. And she seemed serious, and truthful. _But why the sudden change? She just started acting like I knew she liked me, and then when I asked her about it, she was confused. Ugh, this is way too early to be thinking this hard. _Archie thought, glancing over at the clock on his bedside table.

"You... like me?" Archie asked, hopeful. He knew that asking this question was necessary— if Atlanta was joking, now would be the time where she would burst out laughing, apologize for waking him up so early but tell him it was his own fault for falling for her joke. Then maybe a sly comment where she'd ask him if he _wanted _her to like him as more than a friend, and the question of _why _he seemed hopeful at the thought.

"Yes..." Atlanta replied more seriously now. "I really do, Archie." she added. Archie stared back at her, stunned, at a loss of words to say. Finally, he gulped and took a deep breath.

"I... really care about you a lot." Archie admitted finally. He found it hard to be saying these words, but if Atlanta liked him so much— why was it so hard for him to tell her he felt the same? While Archie was battling himself in his mind, tears spilt over Atlanta's eyes and Archie looked up, hearing her muffled sobs. "What's wrong?" Archie asked, startled at the sudden change of mood. Atlanta started to get up, but Archie grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Lanta?" he replied softly.

"You... don't like me." she replied finally.

"Yes, I do, it's just— I find it hard to actually say it, when I've been keeping it from you for so long." Archie told her. Atlanta moved up the bed next to Archie and crawled under the covers, cuddling in closer to him.

"How long have you liked me?" she asked, no longer sad. Archie thought for a moment, and then smiled at her.

"Well, I think since we met, but I can't say for sure— I didn't realize that I liked you until shortly after our first run-in with Cerberus." Archie told her. "And then I was going to ask you out, but DJ Panic— I mean, Pan," Archie added as an afterthought, "He came, and you really seemed to like him. After that, a right time... it just never came," he looked down and saw Atlanta close her eyes, and smiled. _Maybe I should... _Archie yawned. _Go to sleep... too... _And with that thought, Archie was soon fast asleep.

—

Theresa looked up from her bowl of cereal to see quite an interesting sight. Archie and Atlanta both came down the stairs, only Archie was wearing a t-shirt and chasing after Atlanta who was running around with his sweater tied around her head. Theresa smiled. _Weird, but... maybe Atlanta is finally cluing in to Archie's feelings for her. _Theresa took a sip of her orange juice that she had, and then looked up again, surprised to see Jay staring suspiciously after Archie and Atlanta.

"Uh, Jay?" Theresa asked. Jay turned to her startled and then sat down, pulling the box of cereal to himself.

"What?" he asked her calmly. Theresa glanced over at Archie and Atlanta, both of them laughing and heading in to the kitchen where they were currently sitting.

"Can I talk to you— outside?" Theresa asked. Jay shrugged and started to open the door to go outside, but Theresa grabbed his arm and rolled her eyes, groaning in frustration. "I didn't mean that _literally, _Jay," Theresa informed him. She looked around, making sure that in the living room they were far out of earshot of Archie and Atlanta, or anyone else for that matter, before turning to Jay. "What was that all about?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"I... what was what about?" Jay asked her. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"You seemed so... suspicious, earlier. When Archie and Atlanta came downstairs."

"I... is it only me who finds it odd that all of a sudden Archie and Atlanta are acting as if they're dating?" Jay asked her. Theresa nodded.

"Uh, yeah, it is. So what? They went out last night— maybe something happened." Theresa suggested. Jay's head shot up at this and he turned to her.

"Atlanta and Archie went out? But Athena told us—"

"Not _everyone _is afraid of breaking the rules every now and then, Jay. Just because Athena told us to go to bed, doesn't mean we had to listen. We're teenagers, Jay. Granted, we have a bit of a mission that takes over that part of our lives, but we're still teenagers. Sometimes, I think you forget that." Theresa added, sighing. Jay watched her enter the kitchen, and stared after her confused. _I don't forget that... I know we're teenagers. But Cronus— _**That's what she means, **an evil voice interrupted. Jay shook his head, trying to block out that voice— but it wouldn't leave. **Cronus this, and Cronus that. No wonder she doesn't like you... **Jay grabbed his sweater and walked out the door. He was going to go for a walk and clear his head.

—

"So, did you guys have fun boarding last night?" Theresa asked quietly, once Athena had left the dorm. Atlanta nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun! But Archie here kept telling me that I screamed, it was really weird. Anyway, we're going to catch a movie, see you later!" Atlanta replied. She stood up and grabbed Archie's hand, dragging him to the door. Theresa sat at the table, a frown already forming on her face. _Atlanta sounds as if she didn't scream, but why would Archie mention it if he didn't hear it? I hope there's nothing wrong with Atlanta... _Theresa thought worriedly, biting her bottom lip. She quickly finished her cereal and grabbed her coat. She was off to the school to see if she could find out about Atlanta's mysterious behaviour— she just hoped that the way Atlanta had been acting at breakfast was the result of a crush on Archie, and not something Cronus would do. She didn't know how Archie would take it if he learned that Atlanta didn't really have any more-than-just-friends feelings for him.

—

Once Archie and Atlanta had arrived at the movie theatre, they were discouraged to see the long line-up was all the way down the street.

"Oh yeah, that new movie everyone's been talking about opens up today. So... did you want to wait in line?" Archie asked. Atlanta shook her head.

"I have a better idea..." she replied mysteriously, grabbing Archie's hands and dragging him, to where... only she knew.

**A/N:** Ahh sorry about the confusion there, this ended up being REALLY late, sorry 'bout that, computer problems. 'Nuff said. Anyway, this chapter wasn't meant to be but it turned out to be a more... plot filler, chapter. I didn't really like it myself, maybe that was just me, but I promise that I just wanted to get out the fact that Atlanta 'loves' Archie and he needed to know. Next chapter, expect fluff, humor, and possibly (although this is NOT definite!) Some revelations about why Atlanta is acting the way she is. Possibly. Also, some arguments between Archie and Jay, and another possibility that is again, NOT definite yet, Eros making another appearance. Anyway, R&R please, even if this chapter was lacking I'd still like to know what you thought overall. Thanks to those who reviewed the past few chapters, you guys rock my multi-coloured socks! WOOT!


	4. Reason Behind Atlanta's Behaviour Pt 1

**A/N:** Well it has been a fair amount of time since I last updated, sorry about that, I've been seeing friends and getting ready for school— in a few days, I'll have to get two needles (AHH! They don't hurt but they freak the heck out of me) and tomorrow I'm getting my hair cut. Between all the back-to-school madness and working on a Class of the Titans fansite with my buddy Lily, I've been keeping busy. Now I'm the editor at the class of the titans section at lot's of stuff to do, and school is just 15 days away. WOOT! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I have decided that when I do finish this story, it will finish around when the affects of the arrow wear off. Then I will create a sequel of when Atlanta realizes she actually does like Archie, so there'll be some stuff there. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but not too too many. This is just chapter four, so I'll say maybe... ten chapters at the most. Depending on chapter length, among other things. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Class of the Titans isn't mine.

**Shout out to----- LILY! Hey Lily! lol. Yeah, that's all I have to say.**

**Arrows of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Four: The Reason Behind Atlanta's Behaviour Part 1

Archie gulped when he realized where Atlanta had taken him— not to a beach, where a lot of people would be hanging out, getting tans and swimming— but instead to a small lake near the movie theatre, just a ten minute walk away— and secluded. _If she intends to get me to go into that water, she's insane. It's a bit better without a thousand people watching me get paranoid over water, but I'm not going anywhere near that. _Archie decided. He turned to Atlanta to tell her so, but stopped. For a moment, he had seen something in her eyes, he was sure. Not the usual twinkling, or the reflection of himself, but something else instead. _Is she hypnotized again?_ Archie wondered. He glanced down at the water and sighed.

"Atlanta?" he asked. Atlanta turned to him and smiled.

"I know you're afraid of the water Archie... and although I think it's a little irrational, I respect that. But could you just... try... wading?" Atlanta asked him. Archie looked back at her confused before realizing what it was she was saying.

"I— uh, maybe later. Are you okay?" he asked her. "For a minute, I thought I saw..."

"Saw what?" Atlanta asked sweetly. There it was again— that strange look in her eyes. The look of confusion, but it seemed as if she wasn't confused about what Archie thought he saw, but confused about what she was doing. While her actions certainly led him to believe she liked him (and her words as well), her eyes made him think differently. It was as if Atlanta had a split personality suddenly, and she was trapped with this sweet girl who adored him. _Not that I'm complaining, but... maybe something did happen last night. _Archie thought, sadly.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. So uh, listen, why don't we go see... Jay?" Archie asked. He knew that Jay had gone out earlier, and chances were Jay was at the school. That way, it was an indirect reason to go to the school without Atlanta asking questions. However, Atlanta looked at him surprised.

"Go see Jay? Why?" she asked him. Archie scratched the hair on the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Oh, you know— talk about Cronus, that kind of stuff. Maybe we can get in some training while we're there," Archie added. He knew that normally, Atlanta would jump at the opportunity for some extra training. After all, she loved fighting— and training meant making herself better, and that meant making fights easier, which meant being able to fight stronger opponents. Unfortunately, Atlanta still wasn't jumping at the opportunity like Archie had planned.

"Well, why? Won't the others be around too?" Atlanta asked him. Archie nodded his head slowly and searched his mind for another excuse.

"Well yeah, but I mean who cares about them? We can go out in the field and practice, you won't even know they're there. And... besides, I uh, told Hera that we'd stay near the school. There was some accidents that she think might be related to Cronus but she said there... was nothing we could do about it now, and she wanted us safe." Archie lied. He looked away quickly so that Atlanta wouldn't be able to read his expression and know that he was lying, and he felt guilty. _Why am I lying to her? Is it so hard for me to believe she'd like me? Maybe I'm being too paranoid. But still... I think I should at least mention the scream to someone else, other than Atlanta. If it turns out there's something wrong with her, and I don't do anything about it— I'd never forgive myself. _Archie thought finally.

"Well, okay," Atlanta agreed finally. She stood up and crossed her arms. "But not until you wade into the water." she added mischievously. Archie groaned and shook his head, taking a few steps back.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! Under no circumstances am I going in—" Archie stopped talking when he saw the pleading look on Atlanta's face. The puppy dog pout, the quivering lip— it was all too much! Sighing, Archie gave in. "Fine," he replied reluctantly. He slipped off his sandals and stuck a foot in the water. It felt cool on his feet, and he grimaced at the feeling of it. Atlanta smiled, clearly satisfied, and walked into the water herself.

"Come on, Archie, just a bit further. Please?" Atlanta added. Archie sighed and walked a bit further into the water. _I guess if I'm just wading through this bit of water, it's not so bad. _Archie decided. _It's only just below my knees, not that high. And... besides... I can run back if I need to. _**Some hero YOU are... **A voice inside of Archie's head purred evilly. **What if Atlanta were in danger?** It added. _I wouldn't just stand aside while she was in danger! _Archie argued, not even thinking of the possibility that he was going insane, after all, he was arguing with himself. _But she's not in any danger right now, so why worry about it? _

"There, I went a little further." Archie told her, turning around. "Now let's go," he replied, wading back closer to shore. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Atlanta staring back at him, seeming confused. The strange look in her eyes was gone, and he felt worried. Atlanta crouched over and Archie caught her just before she fell. "Atlanta!" Archie cried worriedly. He carefully brought her to shore and laid her down gently on the ground. Her head rolled over to one side, and Archie looked around to see if there was any wound of some sort. He noticed then a small mark near her shoulder, and embarrassedly moved the sleeve down a bit from her shoulder to look. It was barely visible, but it looked like a small scar from a puncture wound— if he hadn't been searching her for wounds, he might not have ever noticed it. _Atlanta... what happened to you? _Archie thought worriedly. He picked up Atlanta and maneuvered her around until she was on his back. He grabbed his PMR out of his pocket and called Herry.

"Archie, I'm eating, is this important?" Herry asked, mouth full of fries. Archie noticed he was at a fast food restaurant, eating burgers, fries and slurping on soda— _Knowing Herry, the table is probably overflowing with food. _Archie thought, amused for the moment but soon returning to the worried state he had previously been at.

"It is. Listen, finish up there and come get Atlanta and I. We'll be walking along the road towards the cinema's, if you can't find us, use the tracking device." Archie told him. He ended the message and put the PMR back in his pocket, before he heard Herry talking again.

"Archie?"

"What, Herry...?" Archie asked, with a sigh.

"Uh... how do you activate the tracking device?"

—

When Herry finally found Archie, he was walking along the road carrying a still unconscious Atlanta on his back. Herry pulled over and helped Archie put Atlanta in the backseat.

"What happened to her?" he asked, closing the truck door and putting his seatbelt on. Archie followed suit and shrugged, turning back to look at Atlanta.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But, it's strange... last night we snuck out, and—"

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. After Athena told us to go to bed, the two of you snuck out? _Together?" _Herry asked. Archie raised an eyebrow questioningly and nodded.

"Yeah, so...?"

"Well aren't you the little rebel," Herry replied teasingly, ruffling Archie's hair. Archie ducked his head to escape Herry's reach and then attempted to fix his mucked up hair.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. "For your information, I was going to bed. Atlanta came in and wanted to go boarding. So, we left." Archie told him. Herry shook his head and laughed.

"Should've known it wasn't your idea. So where are we taking her?" Herry asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at the unconscious Atlanta in the backseat. Archie sank in his seat a bit and sighed.

"The school. Anyways, after we snuck out last night, she disappeared for a few minutes and then I could have swore I heard her scream. But then all of a sudden I saw her and she was fine, she was... actually... hugging me a lot." Archie admitted. Herry slammed on the breaks as a car suddenly cut him off.

"Jerk..." he muttered under his breath. He patted the truck before continuing on. "That is unusual for Atlanta," Herry replied slowly. Archie nodded.

"Tell me about it. Then this morning, at five o'clock she came in my room, woke me up, saying she wanted to see me!" Archie added. He sighed and turned to stare out the window, unwilling to meet Herry's eyes. "I... don't know what to think. She told me she likes me, a lot. But something about this... it just doesn't seem right." Archie replied reluctantly. He hated admitting to his confusions about the situation because it meant there was even more of a possibility that there was something wrong with Atlanta. And if there was... and it turned out she didn't really like him... Archie didn't want to think about it. When he had first been told by Atlanta herself that she liked him, he had been overjoyed and surprised. It was something he had never expected, even though he often dreamt of what it would be like if she did return his feelings. Archie sighed, and continued staring at the images that appeared to be moving by fast— even though it was just the truck creating that illusion.

"Well, Archie... you're... she's..." Herry searched around for the right word. Archie smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Herry. We'll find out soon enough." Archie added. He couldn't help adding a sarcastic thought into his mind, _Don't think too hard— you might hurt yourself, _he added with a smirk.

—

Jay's head shot up as he heard footsteps, and he looked around and saw Theresa entering through the portal. He lowered his head again gloomily, and decided to ignore her for the moment. _Who would have thought that I'd ever say that... _he thought to himself. _But I don't want her getting mad at me. _**Way to go, Jay. Some leader you are— turning your back on a team mate, ignoring them for petty reasons. **The evil voice cut in. Jay shook his head. _Preventing someone I care about from getting angry with me is not a petty reason. _He argued back. _And— I just talked to myself again. Great. _

"Hey Jay," a voice replied softly. Jay jumped, startled, and saw that Theresa had joined him on the couch. She was staring down at the ground and sighed. "I... think maybe you were right. Atlanta said that Archie heard her scream last night, but she doesn't remember that." Theresa told him. Jay leaned back in the couch thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"How can you be sure he wasn't just hearing things? Or that he heard someone else?" Jay asked. Theresa gave him an "it's-so-obvious" look that made him feel as if he was somehow asking a stupid question.

"Jay, you _know _how Archie feels about Atlanta," Theresa told him, frustrated.

"How do you know?" Jay asked her, surprised. Theresa rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't have to tell _me _for me to know— it's only obvious! The only ones who wouldn't be able to figure it out would be Atlanta, who is still oblivious, or at least, was until now, and Herry who half the time is off in his own little world." Theresa replied. She stretched and sank back into the couch, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Oh, right." Jay replied. "I knew that."

"Sure... well, because he feels that strongly for Atlanta, he's easily concerned over her and he wouldn't mistake her screaming for anyone else, not when it's something as serious as screaming." Theresa stopped talking and looked up as she heard footsteps. In front of her was Hera, staring down concerned at the two of them.

"What is the matter with Atlanta?" she asked finally. Theresa stood up and crossed her arms with a sigh.

"We... don't know if there is yet. We just feel a little suspicious and wonder if... maybe there's reasons behind Atlanta's behaviour." Theresa informed her. Hera appeared thoughtful a moment, before turning. Behind her was Hermes, about to leave to go into another room.

"Hermes! Come here a moment, please." she replied. Hermes came over and smiled at Jay and Theresa.

"Oh, hey there. What was it you wanted Hera?" Hermes asked.

"Jay, Theresa, could you please explain what behaviour you're referring to?" Hera asked. Atlanta and Jay exchanged a quick glance, wondering how they could put it. _Archie would kill us if he knew we told Hera of all people how he feels about Atlanta. But... she is looking out for us, protecting us from Cronus._ Jay thought.

"Well... Archie... he... last night, we watched movies, just hung out at the dorm. Well, Athena wanted us to all go to bed, but I guess Archie and Atlanta decided to sneak out and go bording." Jay replied— almost regretting saying it when he saw Hera's pursed lips become, if possible, even thinner.

"Go on." she replied, nodding, trying not to sound upset in any way.

"Well, Atlanta disappeared for a few minutes last night and Archie couldn't find her," Theresa cut in. "When he did, she was on the ground. He went over to her, and... ever since then she's been... well, basically, in love with him." Theresa replied finally. Hera looked up and looked beyond Theresa to see Hermes behind her, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"In love, huh? Hmm, and you find this suspicious huh?" he asked them. Jay and Theresa looked at each other and started laughing.

"Have you just met Atlanta or something?" Theresa asked. "She's not the type to just fall in love with her best friend suddenly— she's known Archie long enough, it would happen gradually if at all. Not like with Pan, whom she had just met and basically just admired his love of nature and his desire to do something about the environment, and wasn't used to anyone like that."

"Hmm interesting, interesting, I'll look into some things related to her behaviour, see what I can find. And then we need Odie— it's time for our honourary Techno-Greek to help us against the Anubis again!" Hermes rushed off and Hera almost smiled briefly.

"I'm sure if there's anything to be worried about with Atlanta's behaviour, Hermes will find it. Now, might I suggest that—?" Hera stopped, hearing voices nearby. All of them turning, they saw Archie carrying Atlanta in and placing her down on the couch.

"What happened?" Theresa asked, kneeling down to observe Atlanta. Jay crossed his arms and waited for a response from Archie, assuming he'd be a bit more aware of what happened then Herry.

"Well, she just passed out. And check this out—" Archie added. He knelt next to Theresa and pulled Atlanta's shirt from her shoulder, revealing the barely visible wound.

"What is that?" Theresa asked softly. Archie shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it's new or old, I mean, it's barely visible so you'd think it would be old, but we've talked about our scars, and... I've never seen this before." Archie admitted.

"Well, we thought... something might have been up. Just to be sure we mentioned it to Hera. Hermes is checking it out now and seeing if there's a possible reason behind Atlanta's behaviour other than her... actually liking you. Just because she mentioned that you heard her scream and I don't think you'd make a mistake like that easily." Theresa added quickly.

"Fine. I'm going to go see Hermes, see what he's found." Archie replied, leaving the room.

"I hope he doesn't find anything..." Theresa replied softly. _I don't know how Archie will take it if he does._

**A/N:** Well this was getting a bit long and I had to get off the computer so I thought I'd split this into two parts, sound okay? Sorry for the long wait, no excuses, just never got around to it. Thanks to those who reviewed and I'll update soon. I'll also be working on my other CotT story FIRST.


	5. Reason Behind Atlanta's Behaviour Pt 2

**A/N:** Forgot I'm not supposed to be online throughout the day because of my mothers doctor supposed to be calling... oops. Went on earlier when she was sleeping— well, she told me last MONDAY, how was I supposed to remember eight days ago what she said? Anyway, I did a chapter for Class of the Titans: Land Of Dreams so if you read that story, the chapter should be posted up tonight along with (hopefully) the second part of "The Reason Behind Atlanta's Behaviour" which this is. Then I'll likely do another chapter for LOD (Land of Dreams) before starting to work on my other fanfictions that aren't CotT. So, you can look forward to that. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter over at and for those of you at ficwad, sorry about that, I intended to post the chapter there first as I usually do but I'd have to type the HTML codes and such, and of course I had to get offline last night so I didn't have time to go through it. Sorry about that, but hey, you get two chapters together, so, YAY! R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Well, as usual, Class of the Titans isn't mine.

**Notice: **Keep in mind while reading this that I've probably changed the actual legend of Eros considerably, especially when Hermes explains why the affects of the arrow will wear off— normally, as far as I know, the affects are permanent but I of course had to change that for the story. Anyway, that's all I had to say— carry on, lol.

**Arrows of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Five: The Reason Behind Atlanta's Behaviour Part 2

Archie walked the halls searching for Hermes, insane thoughts invading his mind. _What if Atlanta... doesn't really like me? What will I do? Will she remember that I said I... had feelings for her? _Archie thought miserably. He hoped Atlanta really did like him, as more than a friend, but how could he be sure now? So many things had happened... and like Theresa had told him just as he left, Atlanta had known him for a long time now. She wouldn't just mysteriously start liking him without showing any signs of it before. It wasn't like her. _Even if it is unlikely, I... can't help wishing that she likes me. Please, Atlanta... _he thought sadly. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned, seeing Jay.

"Oh, it's you." he replied indifferently.

"Listen, maybe you should leave Hermes for now. You're worried about Atlanta and you might just get in the way of Hermes research. They'll come to us when they know what's going on," Jay added, grabbing Archie's arm to lead him away. Archie pulled his arm out of Jay's grasp and glared at him, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean, I'll just get in the way? Maybe Hermes won't even find anything wrong with her. Why are you so sure that there's something up?" Archie asked him. Jay appeared startled.

"I... well, it's just a feeling, but..."

"Just admit it, you still don't think it's even a possibility that maybe Atlanta might actually like me. You didn't think I had a chance when Pan came, and you still don't think I do, do you? That's why you sent Hermes to find out what's going on before I even brought Atlanta here." Archie accused.

"Archie, you said yourself that she screamed... Atlanta told Theresa that earlier, and so naturally, Theresa and I were concerned and—"

"And cut into other people's business? Sounds like you alright." Archie spat. "Why is it so hard to believe that Atlanta might like me for a change? I mean, what's wrong with me exactly? There has to be something, you seem to think it's so impossible."

"Archie, cool it okay? I didn't say anything like that—" Jay began, but Archie cut him off.

"You didn't have to, even Herry could see that you think that." Archie added. He turned around and started walking away, but Jay grabbed him. "Leave me alone!" Archie shouted, struggling to pull out of Jay's grasp.

"Not until we settle this!" Jay told him. He forced him up against the wall, and Archie crossed his arms, refusing to look at Jay. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you. It's just Atlanta isn't the type to go and fall for anyone. Yesterday, she was just seeing you as her best friend, who, although she didn't know it, happened to have feelings for her. All of a sudden today she's all over you, and it's just suspicious. It can't hurt to double check and see if there's anything that COULD be wrong with her, better safe than sorry. And you know that Cronus—"

"Are you in love with Cronus or something, Jay? Seems you only ever talk about him," Archie added. Jay raised his arm as if about to hit Archie, but he stopped and rubbed his fist.

"Listen, I'm keeping my priorities straight. Cronus could attack us at any time and we can't let our guard down. Am I the only one who gets this?" Jay asked, exasperated. _First Theresa and now Archie! What's the big deal about me... seeming obsessive over Cronus? I mean, he's a bad guy, an evil immortal god that won't stop at anything to try and kill us! Is it so strange for me to be worried about THAT? _

"Whatever, Jay. I'm just saying that... I'm tired of you always making me feel as if I have no shot with Atlanta. Even if it's true... I haven't tried anything since Pan, you know that. But it still hurts when you repeatedly make me feel as if I'm worthless. How would you like it if I went up to you telling you that you had no chance with Theresa because you're so obsessed with Cronus, you can't see her getting tired of it? Her moving on?" Archie retorted. He immediately regretted what he had said and began to apologize. "Jay, I'm so sorry." he replied weakly. Jay backed up and shook his head.

"No Archie, I don't think you are. You just said exactly what you meant to say— to hurt me." Jay turned around and walked away, leaving Archie behind feeling guilty and terrible. _Jay's right... he never comes out and says these things to hurt me. He just... gives off the impression to me. He probably doesn't even realize he does it, and I just... attacked him. Using what he cares about most— fighting Cronus, and... Theresa. What kind of friend am I? _Archie asked himself. He began walking into the communications room and saw Hermes jump up and come over to him.

"Archie! We have a few leads on what could be wrong with Atlanta, but we need more information. Is there any scar on her body that's visible?" Hermes asked, in his high-pitched voice.

"Uh... yeah, but how did you...?" Archie began, but Hermes cut him off.

"Wound suggestion confirmed. That should narrow the search considerably." Hermes told the other techno-Greeks.

"But Hermes, uh the thing is, how does that matter? She's unconscious, so there's no way to know if it's old or new, or what. Last night was when she started acting strange, what are the chances of her being scarred already? And it's not a very noticeable scar— it's almost faded away." Archie told him. Hermes began typing fast, searching for things that could be wrong with Atlanta.

"Well, Archie," he replied, not taking his eyes off the screen, "the thing is that, if my theory is correct, it is very possible that the scar will be completely gone by Sunday— tomorrow, that is. Likely early in the morning, but it would depend on when she was hit, and of course without knowing that..."

"Hit?" Archie asked, shocked. "What do you mean, hit?" Hermes stopped typing and turned around in his chair.

"We believe it is possible that while the two of you were, uh, out for an evening stroll..." the other Techno-Greeks exchanged amused glances and laughed quietly, silenced when Archie glared at them. "That it is possible Atlanta met Eros."

"Eros? The archer of love?" Archie asked.

"Glad to see you've been keeping up on your mythology studies, Archie. Yes, the Archer of Love. He shoots an arrow— and BOOM! The person immediately falls in love with the first person they see. Left behind, is a single wound— that heals immediately. But the arrow pierces deep into the skin, and it takes time for the scar to disappear. Of course, the affects of the arrow aren't always permanent. Normally, Eros shoots both people in question with an arrow, and the affects are made permanent then. Sealed. But in this case, if only Atlanta was shot with an arrow, then it will wear off soon. If that's what happened at least." Archie nodded showing that he understood.

"It's... possible. I guess we'd have to wait until she wakes up to find out." Archie replied hesitantly. "Well... I'm... going to see if she's awake yet," he replied finally. He turned around and walked out of the communications room, but he didn't head to where Atlanta was— not yet. He had a lot on his mind.

—

Atlanta stirred in her sleep and woke up. She saw Theresa sitting on a chair, leaning her head against her hand and watching her. At the sight of her awaking, Theresa sat up more and smiled.

"Woke up finally, huh?" she replied gently. "How do you feel?" Atlanta sat up and stretched.

"I... feel okay, I guess. Where's Archie?" Atlanta asked immediately, looking around and not seeing her purple haired friend. Theresa saw Jay come in and shrugged.

"I don't know, Jay went to find him. Jay, where's Archie?" Theresa asked when he sat down on another chair.

"I don't know, and right now I don't... care." Jay replied finally. He stood up and walked over to the portal and exited through the janitor's closet. Theresa was immediately taken aback by Jay's behaviour.

"Well, that's strange." She replied. "I wonder what happened between them?" she asked. Atlanta shrugged.

"Who knows, but I feel better so I'm going to go find Archie." she told her. She stood up, and started to walk when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered... a youth. "What the..." she murmured. Her head began to ache and she began to collapse, but Herry, who had just come in, quickly ran and caught her.

"You okay?" he asked her, helping her to a standing position again.

"Uh... yeah... I just... my head..." Atlanta's head began spinning and she remembered suddenly the scream that Archie had been talking about. _I screamed— I did! But why...? And who is that guy I keep seeing? _Atlanta thought.

"Maybe you should rest a little longer. I'm sure Archie will come back soon, he was really worried about you." Theresa added.

"A-Archie?" Atlanta murmured. Theresa nodded, helping Atlanta back to the couch.

"Yes, Archie."

"What about me?" Archie's voice came. Theresa jumped, startled.

"Atlanta was going to find you, but I don't think she should go anywhere yet." Theresa replied. Atlanta turned and smiled.

"Archie!"

"Uh hey Atlanta. Why didn't you think she should go anywhere, Theresa? Waiting for Hermes to tell you what's going on, like Jay?" Archie replied bitterly. Theresa was once again taken aback. What was with the guys today? Jay storming off, not wanting to talk about Archie. Archie sounding bitter about Jay... had something happened?

"What happened with you guys? Both of you are acting weird," Theresa commented. Archie glared at her and walked over to Atlanta, kneeling next to her.

"What happened doesn't matter." Archie told her firmly. He turned to face Atlanta and forced a smile. "Hey Lanta. What happened?" he asked her, noticing her close her eyes and hold her head.

"I... don't know. I went to go find you, and then... all of a sudden... I remembered." she replied. Archie's heart sank.

"Remembered... what?" he asked her gently.

"Me. Screaming. Just like you said..." Atlanta added. "I... saw myself. And some guy... he was going to shoot a couple with... an arrow. I... don't remember anything else. My head hurts," Atlanta added weakly. Archie laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it would. I told you I heard you scream," he added playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Atlanta nodded.

"Yeah, you did. I guess I just didn't... remember. Why didn't I remember, Archie?" she asked suddenly. "What happened to me?" Theresa cleared her throat, causing Atlanta to turn and notice her still there for the first time since Archie had entered the room.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Atlanta. I... Jay and I..." Theresa eyed Archie and saw that he had frowned at the mention of their leaders name. "We think there's something up with you, or at least that it's suspicious that you didn't remember screaming. We were concerned, so we asked Hermes to look up on it. I guess... Archie, did Hermes say what he thought was up?" Theresa asked suddenly. Archie's face fell and he stared at the ground.

"He said what he thought might be going on. A theory of his..." Archie replied quietly. He sighed and turned to Atlanta, staring at her confused face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Atlanta asked, looking from Theresa's expectant face, to Herry's confused one, to Archie's... heartbroken expression. _Archie... what's wrong? _She thought, concerned.

"Atlanta, the night we went boarding, I heard you scream. All of a sudden when I found you... you just... liked me. It's not— normal," Archie replied finally, with much difficulty. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is... it happened too suddenly. It was suspicious. But I really like you, and..." Archie felt like a moron for saying all of this with Theresa and Herry listening, but he had to explain this to Atlanta. "I guess I just put aside my own suspicions because I wanted to believe it was true. But... you don't like me, do you?" Archie replied finally. He noticed the strange expression in Atlanta's eyes again, and she closed them.

"I... don't... know..." she muttered finally. When she opened her eyes, the expression was gone. "I mean... of course I do!" she exclaimed. Archie's head lowered and he sighed. _Hermes... I think... I think he was right. _

"Hermes thinks that Atlanta met Eros. That would explain why she remembers a man shooting at a couple. At least, the bow and arrow part. And if she got hit with an arrow... the affects should wear off by tomorrow." he replied finally. Theresa came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Archie.

"I'm really sorry Archie," she replied finally. Archie looked up at her gratefully and then turned to Atlanta.

"This is just the affects of the arrow. I think Hermes was right about Eros." Archie added. Atlanta's face looked crestfallen and he felt bad for it, but he couldn't lie to her. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

"But I really, really like you Archie... why does that seem so strange?" Atlanta asked, confused more than ever and unable to understand what Archie was telling her. They all jumped when they heard a door slam and saw Hermes rushing towards them.

"Hermes!" Theresa exclaimed. She stood up and walked over to him. "Well?" she asked. Hermes turned to Archie and Atlanta on the couch and smiled at them.

"I believe that we have found the cause of Atlanta's behaviour," Hermes replied finally. Archie's head lowered and he crossed his arms.

"Eros." he replied. Hermes nodded.

"Yes. Atlanta," he replied gently, "can you tell us what you remember the night you realized you liked Archie?" Theresa flinched as she saw Archie's expression get, if possible, even sadder. _Poor Archie... _she thought sadly. _This is too much for him. _Atlanta appeared thoughtful a moment, before answering.

"Well, I was racing Archie, we were boarding, and... I saw a guy standing with a bow and arrow aimed at this couple that was arguing. And... then I remember... screaming." Atlanta's head began to pound fiercely and she cried out in pain. Archie wrapped an arm around her protectively. Once the pain in her head had lessened, Atlanta continued. "My arm... my shoulder... it hurt so bad. I woke up, and... he was gone. And so was the wound I should have had. I... saw Archie. And I liked him." Atlanta's eyes changed back to the lovesick expression they had before, and she wrapped her arms around Archie. "But what's the big deal about that?" she asked. She leaned her head against Archie's shoulder and relaxed, the pain in her head no more.

"Hmm, so that wound on your shoulder, where did you say you got it?" Hermes asked. Atlanta looked at him confused.

"What wound? I don't have a wound on my shoulder." Atlanta added. "Where did you get that crazy idea?" Hermes nodded and turned around, about to head back to the communications room. Theresa stepped forward.

"Wait— where are you going?" she asked.

"To tell the others to stop searching. We've found the reason behind Atlanta's behaviour. She's showing classic signs of the side affects of the arrow— forgetfulness, and remembering only liking Archie." Hermes replied. He began to continue, but Theresa was persistent.

"Well what can we do?" Theresa asked him. Hermes smiled weakly.

"Nothing," he told her. His voice sounded cheerful, but there was sadness flowing through it, and Theresa wrapped her arms around herself feeling it herself. Empty. "Just don't confuse her— we've done that enough already. Serious damage could be done to her memory otherwise. She might be stuck like this permanently." Hermes added. He began walking down the hallway, but Theresa followed him. She turned back and saw Atlanta laughing at something Archie had said. Archie seemed happy, but even though he was pretending to be, she could see through his cover to see he felt heartbroken. Atlanta liking him... was all fake.

"Would that be so bad?" Theresa asked softly. Hermes turned around and glanced at the young teens on the couch, and smiled at Theresa sadly.

"I know what you're thinking Theresa, but this isn't right. Her feelings aren't real— it would be wrong to leave her like this." Theresa's head sank in defeat and she sighed. _I know it's not real, but... it doesn't seem fair that it isn't. _"Now," Hermes replied, cheerful again, "If you see Odie, tell him we need him!" Theresa put on a smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she replied reluctantly. She turned around and saw Herry coming towards her. Theresa leaned against the wall and waited for him. When he finally came up to her, she sighed. "What is it?" she asked him.

"What did Hermes say?" he asked her.

"We can't confuse Atlanta. Archie has to play along with her until the affects of the arrow wear off. This is like... some cruel trick of fate. Atlanta finally likes Archie and..."

"It's not real." Herry finished for her. He sighed and glanced at Archie and Atlanta before nodding. "I know what you mean."

"But what's worse is, Archie isn't playing along. He really does like her... and she doesn't." Theresa shook her head furiously. "It's not fair!" she protested in frustration.

"Maybe Atlanta does like Archie. Or maybe, she'll remember all of this... and end up liking him. You can't just give up hope. I mean, Archie's a guy— I'm sure he'd get over her. Eventually." Herry added, trying to sound comforting but only succeeding in infuriating the girl beside him.

"What do you mean, he'll get over her? Because he's a _guy? _That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" she exclaimed angrily. Neil happened to be walking by to go find Aphrodite, and laughed, having only heard the last part of what Theresa had said.

"And that surprises you? This is _Herry _we're talking about." Neil added. He pulled his mirror out and glanced at himself. Herry growled and cracked his knuckles, ready to attack. He went to jump at Neil, but he stepped out of the way just in time when he saw Aphrodite walking by.

"Miss Aphrodite!" Neil exclaimed. Herry, lying sprawled out on the ground, groaned, feeling the pain. Theresa knelt next to him and smirked.

"Serves you right," she told him.

**A/N:** Well there's a bit of a longer chapter for you I guess, and I did get it done— just not when I had intended to. How did you like it? The argument between Archie and Jay, the revelation of what's really up with Atlanta? Next chapter, Archie has one last memory with Atlanta liking him before the affects of the arrow wear off. Hehe, I just uh... haven't exactly figured out what that memory will be. Also I have decided that there will be a sequel :) So look for that. I'm guessing there might be... 8 chapters of this story. Maybe more, before the sequel comes out. I'll keep you informed on that. Anyway, R&R!


	6. Memories Are Precious

**A/N:** I realize that I did just update this a little while ago but I thought I'd get to work on an update and hopefully have it ready for later tonight :) You guys are really fast to review and thanks so much to everyone who has, reviews are awesome and it's nice to hear that you all enjoy this story so much, which is why I have vowed to try and finish this story THIS week, before school starts. Shouldn't be hard, and then I can get to work on a sequel, which will probably be longer. I will resume updating my other fanfiction (most of which are at under the same penname) soon enough.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Class of the Titans isn't mine.

**Arrows of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Six: Memories Are Precious

Archie saw Theresa walking away with Hermes and sighed. Even though he often didn't get along with the sixth-sense possessing teen, he knew that she was concerned about how he'd take this tough blow that Atlanta, didn't really like him that way. He didn't even know how he'd taken it. It had hurt him, for sure, because he really cared for her. All he had to hold on to would be a few minor memories, and they wouldn't even be real— all of them were fake. Atlanta's feelings— fake. _And I blew up at Jay over that. For him being right, as usual. I wonder where he is now? I want to apologize, but... I still feel like I meant what I said. I just wish I had said it... using nicer words. _

"What are you thinking about, Arch?" Atlanta asked. They were back at the dorm, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Nothing was on, but even if Archie's favourite show had been on, he felt as if he wouldn't have bothered paying any attention to it anyway. One of his friends was upset with him, and rightfully so, the other friend he cared about most didn't really love him, and he himself... was worried. _Will Atlanta remember... how I feel about her, when she wakes up from this crazy dream? At least, I think of it as a dream. Probably a nightmare for her... Atlanta... why do things have to be so complicated between us? Why couldn't I have just told you how I felt before? Then I wouldn't have felt so... heartbroken now. _Archie thought.

"I... nothing, Lanta. So, what's on?" Archie asked, faking enthusiasm. Despite her condition, Atlanta saw through his act. She turned the TV off and leaned back, leaning against Archie's shoulders.

"Archie... ever since we got back from the school, you've been acting so strange. What's bothering you?" she asked. Archie sighed and moved away from Atlanta's embrace. Standing up, he leaned against the doorway and shrugged.

"Nothing. Atlanta..." Archie began slowly, "Don't you remember anything that Hermes said at the school?" Atlanta stared back at him, an empty look in her eyes and confusion etched across her face.

"... Hermes said something? I just remember him asking me if I remembered a wound, as if. I have too many to remember," Atlanta added lightheartedly. She frowned when Archie turned around and began walking away, and she rushed after him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking away.

"Wait," she replied finally. "You seem so down. I want to cheer you up," she added. Archie smiled.

"There's really no need, I'm fine, really." Archie told her. Atlanta shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, don't pretend everything's okay, I know it's not!" she accused. Archie's smile disappeared and he nodded.

"Okay, it isn't," he told her miserably. "Happy now?"

"Happy that you've admitted? Yes. Happy that you're sad? No..." Atlanta forced him to turn around and face her, and she leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Archie for a moment stood there, stunned, but then pulled away and threw the door open, running outside, leaving behind a startled and sad Atlanta. _Archie... what's wrong with you?_

"I thought he liked me..." she added softly. She was startled when she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Jay standing there, staring at her sympathetically.

"He does, Atlanta. He's just... having problems with a situation. That's all. Maybe you should go after him, make sure he's okay." Jay added. "I think he'd rather it was you anyway." Jay added encouragingly. He knew from what Theresa had told him, that anything that happened to Atlanta could mean damaging her memory. He didn't know about the others, but he for sure wasn't willing to take that chance for any reason.

"Maybe you're right," Atlanta replied finally. She opened the door and ran outside as fast as she could to catch up to Archie, who, himself, had been running as fast as he could to get away. When Atlanta finally caught up to him, he stopped running and just stood completely still as Atlanta hugged him. Whenever she touched him, hugged him, showed any sign of true affection, Archie's heart always leapt. But the pain he felt inside was so excruciating, that the hug wasn't even worth it. Every sign of affection Atlanta gave him just tore his heart into an even smaller bit of nothing.

"Archie?" Atlanta replied softly. Archie turned around and hugged her tightly, taking her by surprise. Archie held on to her for how long, he didn't know, and stared at everything around them. Finally he let go of her and stared down at her.

"I'm fine now," he told her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It just took some getting used to, that's all," he added softly, too softly for Atlanta to hear. Even if she had, he didn't think she would know what he meant. And if he told her— she'd just forget, just like she had done the past few times.

"Well that's good," Atlanta told him. "I mean, you really worried me. All of a sudden you were just depressed and it hurts to see you so sad," Archie smiled sadly and shrugged.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much. Hey... before it get's late and Athena gets mad at us for being gone so long, I want to show you something." Archie told her suddenly. _Before, _he added in his mind, _you return to normal. I might not get the chance to show you again. _

"Okay," Atlanta replied with a grin. Archie grabbed her hand and lead her away— to where, only he knew.

—

Hera looked up as an unexpected guest entered the room. Before her, she saw the young youth that was responsible for shooting Atlanta, and he was staring back sheepishly at her.

"Hello," he replied finally. Hera frowned slightly and nodded a greeting. Eros stepped forward and looked around worriedly. "Mother... Aphrodite... is she near?" he asked. Hera shook her head.

"No worries. Miss Aphrodite is currently off with Neil, I believe they are making themselves over, although neither of them believe it's necessary. So, what brings you here?" Hera asked him finally. Eros scratched the back of his neck and stepped forward a few steps.

"Nothing much, just wondering how everyone is. So tell me, how are... the heroes?" Eros asked.

"You mean the young lady you shot with one of your arrows? Perfectly fine, other than the fact that it caused her to, inadvertently and purely by accident, break her best friend's heart. I didn't know that was your new goal, Eros." Hera added.

"It was an accident! I meant to shoot an arguing couple, but she didn't know who I was! She attacked me and my hand slipped, and..."

"You shot her." Hera finished for him. Eros nodded in confirmation. Hera stood up and walked away from her desk, gazing at the many things in the room she had. "Tell me, why did you come here?" Hera asked him. "You never cared to be away from Psyche before, why suddenly now? Because you shot Atlanta?" Hera asked.

"Not exactly... I came to talk to..."

"Aphrodite." Hera filled in. Eros nodded again sadly.

"And to tell you that the affects of the arrow... they'll wear off tomorrow, just before sun down." Eros turned and began to leave the room, but stopped when Hera called him. "Yes?"

"I wouldn't see Aphrodite now," she told him. "If you interfere with her beauty time, she really _will _never forgive you," Eros gulped and nodded.

—

Archie told Atlanta to close her eyes and slowly lead her up a hill. Finally, he let go of her.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her softly. Atlanta opened her eyes and looked around, seeing nothing in particular that she could imagine having interest in. But then, something caught her eye. It appeared to be a path, leading up a very tall but not very steep mountain like hill, but it just ended suddenly without leading anywhere.

"What...?" Atlanta began, but Archie moved forward to the path. He lifted up the branches covering it, and showed her that the path was full and complete, leading all the way up the hill. Atlanta moved forward, ready to go climb it now, but Archie stopped her.

"Tomorrow..." he told her finally, "We'll hike up there. Just before sundown." _Just before you return to normal... _he added in his mind sadly. Tomorrow, she would no longer feel the way that she felt now. She'd probably remember how he felt about her, and it would ruin their friendship forever, just as he had feared it would if he ever worked up the courage to actually tell her. _I'm pathetic... _he told himself. _I... there's no way to know how she feels. Just because she never said or did anything... doesn't mean anything. And... I did get mixed signals from her. It was the reason I was going to ask her out— before Pan showed up, that is. _Archie sighed and thought back to just before he had decided to ask Atlanta out.

—_Flashback— _

_Archie gathered up his books and stood up to walk out of the class, when he saw Atlanta leaning against the wall just outside of the classroom waiting for him._

"_Uh, hey Atlanta," he greeted, slightly surprised. Atlanta grinned._

"_Hey Arch. How's it feel to be out of class?" she asked him. "FINALLY after a long and boring week, we can leave here." she added. She walked with Archie toward the lockers and Archie raised an eyebrow questioningly at her._

"_Uh, yeah. Why were you waiting outside my class?" he asked her suspiciously. His heart unwillingly leapt at the thought that perhaps she was eager to see him— for any reason, he didn't care what. Atlanta ruffled his hair and stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Wouldn't you like to know." she stated mysteriously. She walked over to her locker and concentrated on opening it, much to Archie's annoyance. He threw his books in his own locker and walked over to her._

"_Seriously. Did you want to..." he was going to say "go out" but he thought that by saying that, he would give off the wrong impression. Well, not quite the wrong one— just one he didn't want to be giving off. "Go boarding, or something?" he asked finally. _

"_Why do you always assume I want to go boarding? I like doing other things too you know," she told him, her tone teasing. She started walking out the school doors and Archie followed shortly behind her._

"_Other things such as?" he asked her. _

"_I don't know, things." she told him. "Like... watching movies. Playing the odd video game. Hunting. Racing people I know I can beat," she added, and with a smirk she began running (but not her fastest) past him. Archie grinned at the challenge and raced after her._

"_Wait up!"_

—

_Later on, Archie was sitting on the couch watching a cheesy comedy he had seen a million times before, when Atlanta came in the room. She took one look at the tv screen and rolled her eyes._

"_You have no taste in movies whatsoever." she told him. "Didn't you just watch this movie last night?" she added. Archie tore his eyes with difficulty from the movie and turned to her. He almost wished he had continued watching the movie, because now his eyes were glued to her. _

"_Yeah, and your point would be?" he asked her._

"_Isn't there like, some action flick on or something? Something with a huge... BOOM!" Atlanta added, throwing her hands in the air in emphasis as she said "boom". Archie shrugged and turned back to the television._

"_Probably."_ _he told her. Atlanta frowned and stared at the screen for a few moments, trying to get into the movie. After a few minutes, she was already bored. She saw that Archie was reaching for popcorn, and she decided that while he was distracted she would steal the remote and change the channel. _

_Archie must have suspected what Atlanta was going to do because he grabbed her by the wrist._

"_Don't even think about it," he told her. Atlanta crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him._

"_I sat here last night and watched this with you!" she told him. "Do we have to watch it again?"_

"_It's a classic!" he told her. "Nothing beats the humor in this movie. You'll laugh no matter how many times you watch it!" he added enthusiastically. _

"_Right." Atlanta muttered. She eyed the remote again and dove for it, knocking the bowl of popcorn onto the floor. Fortunately, the bowl was plastic, so there was no glass shards all over the floor, but the popcorn did spill all over. Atlanta made a mental note to help Archie clean it before Athena saw it and flipped. _

"_What are you doing?" Archie asked her. He realized she was grabbing the remote and he grabbed hold of it. _

"_Archie there is no way I'm watching this movie again," Atlanta told him._

"_And there's no way I'm NOT watching it again," he retorted. They fought (in a friendly way, of course...) Over the remote until finally they were unknowingly in an awkward position. Herry came in with more popcorn and sat down, at first not realizing anything. Suddenly, he turned to them and saw Archie on top of Atlanta, both of them fighting over the remote still. _

"_Uh..." he replied, standing up. "I'll... watch this some other time." He stared sadly at the wasted popcorn on the floor before leaving the room quickly. It was then that Atlanta and Archie had realized how bad they must look. Atlanta laughed nervously and poked Archie in the nose. _

"_I uh, can't... get up," she told him finally. She turned her face to look in the direction of the doorway, and Archie stared back at her confused._

"_Why?" he asked her._

"_Because you're kind of heavy," she informed him. Archie realized then that he was still on top of her and jumped up._

"_Oh... sorry," he told her. Atlanta shrugged._

"_It's uh, okay. Don't worry about it. No harm done," she added. The two of them sat in awkward silence, before Atlanta made a pleasant realization. "Hey Arch?" she replied. Archie turned to her._

"_Yeah?" Atlanta held up the remote triumphantly._

"_Guess I've got control over the tv," she replied._

—_End of Flashback— _

Archie sighed at the memory, not even realizing that he and Atlanta were halfway home already. _Time flies when you're minds stuck back in time, _he thought. _I don't know what it was about that day, but it was the day that I thought for sure that Atlanta liked me. But if she liked me so much, why did she fall for Pan? Why, since Pan left, hasn't she done anything? Asked me out, any of it. None of this makes any sense! _Archie thought impatiently. He sighed and turned to Atlanta.

"What time is it?" he asked her. Atlanta grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve back.

"You have a watch genius," she told him sarcastically. Archie's expression softened. _Maybe the affects are wearing off a little bit already... _he thought. To his surprise, this possible fact made him smile more than he had smiled since he had learned Atlanta didn't really like him. And he had no idea why— you would have thought that he would be upset that she would return to not liking him. Yet here he was, almost anticipating it. _I AM pathetic. _He realized.

**A/N:** There's an end to yet another chapter :) You know, I normally try to avoid flashbacks since they're normally overused, but I figure if I'm having just one in the story, it can't hurt. Besides, it gave you guys a little bit of Atlanta/Archie moments that was actually real— something you won't REALLY get to see too much after this (other than -perhaps- a bit at the end) before the sequel. So, school's almost here and I find it only fair to tell you I will only be allowed online on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, that of course is only if I have no homework or I have completed it. 'Rents rules, and it's good for me anyway. I -can- go on at school but that doesn't give me much time to type. An hour? I need more time than that. So I normally work on my stories during the week since I'm still allowed on the computer, I just won't update it 'til the weekend. 'Nuff said. R&R!


	7. The Truth Comes Out END!

**A/N:** Sorry that I never updated in so long, I just... never had the chance at first and then I just didn't think of it. But hopefully, the break was for the better in the sense that it helped me develop any idea for this story in the sense of completing it, as this is the last chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock. And for those of you wanting to contact me, my new email is so check me out there.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Class of the Titans does NOT belong to me.

**Arrows Of Love**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Seven: The Truth Comes Out

Archie sat up in his room that night, unable to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the next day out of his head. He kept imagining what might happen when Atlanta finally returned to normal. Sometimes, he imagined she'd still care for him, and things would work out just fine. Others he imagined...

He didn't want to think about it. Bad enough it would soon be happening, but did he have to spend now thinking about it as well? _What's the use... all I'll succeed in is driving myself completely mad thinking about it when it's easier to just wait and see what happens._ Archie threw the covers off of himself and walked over to the window in his room. The night sky was perfectly clear, no clouds or fog or smoke covering up the beautiful stars. It was a perfect night to be anything but depressed. Why couldn't it be pouring rain, with thunder and lightning? At least then the weather would match how Archie felt inside. _Since when has it ever listened to me anyways? _Archie thought bitterly. He opened his window, and closed his eyes, letting the fresh air blow on his face. He thought he heard voices, and when he strained his ears, sure enough, he heard Jay and Theresa on the roof. _Great... _Archie thought, _just what I wanted, to tune in to their mushy conversations. No thank-you, I feel lousy enough as it is. Why is it things between those two don't seem complicated? They don't tell anyone they like each other, but both of them seem to know it. God knows we all know it..._

"You were right, Jay," Archie heard Theresa reply softly, "The sky really is beautiful here at night. I wish I would have spent more of my childhood looking at the stars..." Archie slammed the window shut before he could hear anything else. He didn't need to be tuning into anything the two of them had to say to each other. One, it was likely to make him feel worse about Atlanta not really caring for him the way he cared for her. And two? He still wasn't sure if he was angry at Jay still or not. Jay had in a way been right, but Archie didn't want to admit that. _"Why is it so hard for guys to admit they might have been wrong?"_Atlanta had once said to him. At the time, Archie had just smiled. _"Maybe because they never are," _he had told her. Of course, it annoyed her to no end, and she had ignored him— for awhile. Not very long. She never could stay away for him very long. Did that mean anything? _Probably not. _Archie thought. _Everything I thought about her seems to have been wrong, at least when it's involving me._

Archie walked over to his desk and sat down, a blank pad of paper in front of him. He grabbed a pen and put the end of it in his mouth, the same way he always did when he was deep in thought trying to write something. Although he didn't like to talk about it with the other descendants, he was quite the poet— at least, that's what he had always been told by the few he had allowed to see his poems. His English teacher at his old school, his dad once when he had found it lying around— Archie had been extremely embarrassed to have to explain _that _one, but it worked out in the end. Then, the only other person Archie had ever let read his poems, other than people online that never met him and never would, wasn't Atlanta, and it certainly wasn't any of the guys— he'd never hear the end of it if it was. No, the only other person he had ever allowed to read his poems was his step-sister. Before she got sick, he had read her his poems all the time— she never judged him, never called him weak for it. She believed the words he put down on paper were the most beautiful she had heard, even if it wasn't always the case— but she had died shortly before Archie was brought to New Olympia, and he never had gotten over it. He always believed that somehow, there was always something he could have done. Even now, he wished he could go back in time and change things. But he didn't, even if he could— if it happened, it was meant to be. Some way or another... that was the only way Archie got through life. _Listen to me, _Archie thought angrily, _I'm sounding worse than... than... I don't know, but some mushy person!_

"What to write..." Archie muttered to himself softly. He had no idea what he was going to write, but suddenly, the words started flowing from him, as if it wasn't even him writing them. Looking over what he had just wrote, Archie felt surprised but satisfied, and then tore the page out and hid it in one of his drawers. There was no way he was letting anyone see that poem— ever.

—

The next morning when Archie woke up, there was no Atlanta running in to wake him up. He jumped out of bed and got changed quickly, almost afraid that Eros was wrong— and that the affects had already worn off. Yet even as he thought that, Archie couldn't help but feel almost relieved. Sure, it sucked that Atlanta didn't really care about him, but now he could go back to what he knew— as eager as he had been to be with Atlanta, her sudden infatuation with him had made things seem to move a little too fast and he was ready to be her friend again, for awhile.

When he went downstairs, he saw that the only person sitting at the table was Atlanta. He smiled at her and sat next to her. She immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn a deep shade of red in embarrassment. _Spell or not, I'm glad no one was around to see that... _Archie thought.

"Good morning Archie! Are we going for that hike today!?" Atlanta asked excitedly. She jumped up and grabbed Archie a drink of orange juice. Archie accepted it gratefully and took a sip, before replying.

"Yes. Not until later, though. What do you want to do today?" Archie asked, getting up to make some breakfast. _Today's the last day I have with you, Atlanta. _Archie thought sadly. _At least, before you remember you don't really care about me. Not that way, at least. I want it to be... memorable, at least._

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we could just stay here and watch movies? Hang out?" Atlanta added. Archie smiled.

"Sure. Then we'll go for a hike, we'll leave at three— sound good to you?" he asked her. That would give them just enough time to hike up the hill, talk for a bit, watch the sun set... and then what? Atlanta would return to normal, but... would something weird happen? Would she start glowing or float into the air? _Don't be stupid, _Archie told himself. _This isn't a lame movie, it's reality!_ Sighing, Archie sat down with a bowl of cereal and started eating. Atlanta flicked his ear before walking off, probably to go talk to Theresa or something while Archie ate. He knew himself he wasn't much company when he ate. _More company than Herry at least, _Archie thought, amused. _He just wolfs down his food as if he's been starved his entire life and someone offered him a feast. Still, gives me time to think. Do I really need more of that? _Archie thought.

—

Jay walked through the portal at the school and saw Hera standing there, waiting.

"Hello Jay," she replied, looking up at him for a moment. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Archie. Atlanta will be returning to normal today, and..."

"You're afraid of how he'll take it?" Hera filled in. She smiled warmly. "Yes, that is quite like you. What you must understand is that Archie can take care of himself, emotionally and physically. He might be hurt, but he will get better." Hera assured him. Jay sighed.

"I don't know, Hera. I mean, he really cares about her and—"

"Just because I am old, Jay, that does not mean that I have forgotten what it is like to fall in love with someone. Do not be fooled, I remember the joy it brought, and the pain. Having lived through many hard situations emotionally, I stand by what I said. Archie can take care of himself. Is that all that's bothering you?" Hera asked him.

"No." he replied finally. He sat down and crossed his arms. "It's Cronus. He hasn't done anything for awhile, and..."

"You are worried. That is understandable, Jay. To be a true leader, you must be willing to admit when you are wrong, and to not be afraid of showing your fears— whether it's the fear of losing, or the fear of something trivial like spiders."

"Yeah, or water." Jay added with a grin. "But Hera... it's not just that Cronus hasn't done anything. It's that I haven't seen him or any of his giants. There's been no weird things happening anywhere, and it's been weeks. I don't think Cronus would have given up, so it worries me that he's giving himself this much time to plan. What if he comes up with something and it works? We fail?" Jay asked.

"You must believe in your ability to lead your team to victory. Believe that you and the others can face anything Cronus throws at you. Do not forget what you have accomplished so far, Jay. Do not sell yourself and the others short."

"Better to sell myself short than tall, isn't it?" Jay asked. Hera smiled.

"Yes and no. To sell yourself short— would mean giving yourself and the others less confidence. Selling yourself tall would give you too much confidence, so you'd let your guard down. Do not worry about Cronus, just be on your guard and be prepared for anything that might happen."

"Thank you, Hera." Jay replied.

—

It was getting late, and Archie and Atlanta were almost on their way up to the top of the hill. Atlanta slipped and almost lost her footing, but Archie caught her just in time. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "That could have been slightly disastrous. Are we almost there?" she asked him. Archie nodded.

"Almost. Come on," he added, continuing to make his way up the hill. It was almost sunset, and soon Atlanta would return to being just his friend. _I wish... I had told you how I felt before all this. Now I don't know what's going to happen, or if you'll even remember that I feel this way. _Archie sighed and climbed up to the top. He offered his hand to help Atlanta get up and then sat down. Atlanta was carrying a picnic basket and she placed it down on the ground and opened it up. Inside was their "dinner," just for the two of them. Archie stared across the land and sighed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Atlanta replied, when she noticed the direction of his gaze. Archie turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I used to come up here all the time, but Cronus started getting more serious. He started actually succeeding in killing us. Odie, Jay— whose next?" he asked jokingly. Then he looked at his feet. "Sorry— I shouldn't joke about something like that. They might have... died for good." Archie added. Atlanta turned to him and smiled faintly.

"But they didn't. We just have to believe we can do it. We can't just let Cronus win." Atlanta told him. Archie smiled.

"I... I know that. Sometimes, though... well, it doesn't matter. Atlanta..." Archie turned to her and saw her eyes turn completely black, and she sat there staring into the distance. _Oh no, _he thought, _it's happening! She's remembering everything, she... she doesn't love me anymore._ "Atlanta!" Archie cried out. Atlanta closed her eyes and grabbed at her head, before falling backwards onto the ground. Archie sighed and packed up the basket. He knew he had to take her back to the school so Hera could see her.

—

"Where do you think they are?" Theresa asked, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Jay shrugged, sitting down on a chair in the living room.

"I don't really know. But... Hera said that Archie could take care of himself, and I think we should have faith in them. Do you think Atlanta's returned to normal yet?" Jay asked. Theresa shrugged.

"I... have no idea, really. But... poor Archie. He'd never admit it, but he really cares about Atlanta, and to find out that all this time it was all just..."

"A false reality?" Jay offered. "I know. We can't do anything about it, though. Theresa, you're close with Atlanta... do you think that she feels the same towards him?" Jay asked. Theresa walked over and sat next to him.

"She's never really said, but I always had the feeling that... she was always different with him. You know how it is," Theresa added. Jay laughed.

"Yeah, they are different together. But is that because they're anything more than friends?" Theresa opened her mouth to speak, but her PMR began going off and she grabbed it. Odie's face appeared, and she moved so Jay could hear what Odie had to say as well.

"Guys, Archie just brought Atlanta over to the school. She's passed out, and I think the effects are wearing off. And..." Odie hesitated for a minute, before saying anything. Theresa exchanged a glance with Jay, and then turned back to the PMR.

"Odie, what happened?" she asked him.

"Archie ran away, and he talked to Hera before he left. Guys... Archie quit the team."

---

Atlanta lay there, motionless for what seemed like hours. In her sleep, she felt as if she was tossing and turning, remembering everything that had happened while she was in this strange state of mind because of Eros' arrow. She saw herself getting shot with the arrow, she saw herself waking up and being completely different. And then she saw Archie's face... from it's surprised but oh so happy state, to the smiling even though you could tell he was filled with sorrow inside. Atlanta's heart sank as she realized she had hurt him — he was her best friend, she had never meant to do anything to him!

And yet, when she was unable to control her actions she had done the one thing she had never wanted to do. And she couldn't take it back, or change the way he felt inside. She felt as if she was falling suddenly, and the world around her began spinning. Opening her eyes, everything was black, but she could hear the voices of her friends slowly coming back to her. Everything began coming into focus, and the blurriness faded away.

"Atlanta?" she heard an unsure voice from beside her, and saw Theresa sitting there. Atlanta groaned and sat up.

"Ugh... what did you do, drop me?" she asked lightly, rubbing her head. She looked around: Jay, Herry, Odie, Neil, Theresa and Hera were there — but there was no sign of Archie. "Where's..." she began, but fell backwards and was already asleep. Theresa looked away sadly, and Jay wrapped his arm around her.

"...how are we supposed to tell her that Archie is gone?" Theresa asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well, we can't exactly replace him, I mean there is NO ONE that looks like him, thank God for that," Neil replied, looking into his mirror. The team all threw him a dirty look and Neil raised his arms in the air. "What!? Oh, like YOU know anyone else with hair like that? That's right, I didn't think so," he replied. Odie rolled his eyes and walked over to Theresa.

"We'll tell her when she asks. For now, let's just let her sleep. Hera... are you sure there's nothing we can do to make Archie come back?" Odie asked. Hera smiled sadly.

"I'm very sorry, heroes, but there is nothing any of us can do. It was Archie's decision to leave, it must be his decision to come back. He said nothing of where he was going, but my guess is he is going back home." Hera replied. "You would have to go back to where he came from and talk to him, and even then he might not come back. If he doesn't, there is nothing we can do... and Cronus will win."

"No!" Jay exclaimed, standing up. "We can't let him win after all this fighting!" Jay shouted. "Archie is being selfish, after all of this he's going to let us down, over this?!" Jay yelled.

"Whoa, Jay, calm down!" Herry exclaimed. "Archie's going through a lot and we need to let him have his space. Cronus hasn't done anything for this long, lets hope it stays that way. Until then, we just have to talk to Archie and let him know we aren't forcing him into anything." Everyone stared at him, as Herry took a bite out of an apple. "What? I'm not dumb," he told them. Odie shook his head and Neil burst out laughing.

"Right... you're as dumb as a..." Neil stopped when Herry glared at him. "Well... it doesn't matter what you're as dumb as," Neil replied finally.

"We'll find Archie, and we'll tell him we need him. But I think the one that needs to talk to him, is Atlanta." Odie replied.

"Which means we need to talk to Atlanta. As soon as she wakes up, that is." Theresa added. Jay turned and walked over to the window.

"So, what's our plan?" Neil asked, observing his nails.

"Find Archie, and bring him back to New Olympia."

**A/N:** I know that really didn't end well at all, but that is sort of like the opening for the sequel which will pretty much touch on Atlanta realizing her feelings for Archie, getting him to join the team again, Cronus attacking them again and of course Archie and Atlanta dealing with their relationship (or at least trying to). R&R, and if you know anything about where Archie is from I would appreciate any tidbits you might have. I know they never really said officially (at least, I don't remember it!) but either way, any information would be helpful. Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story guys, and I hope you enjoy the sequel which should be posted soon, once I catch up on my other stories (which, for those of you reading this at ficwad, are all over at under the same penname!).


End file.
